praeteritum_et_futurumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Nusantara
Nusantara, officially the Kingdom of Nusantara (Nusantaran: Kerajaan Nusantara) is a nation located in Southeast Asia, precisely in Nusantaran archipelago. It is the one of major island country, and the world's most populous island country. It has estimated 165 million people. Its largest island, Java, is also the most populous island in the world. Nusantara now is the neutral nation, although its military is strong and powerful. It also has friendly relations with many nations. Nusantara consists of many distinct native ethnic and linguistic groups. The largest – and politically dominant – ethnic group are the Javanese. A shared identity has developed, defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within and a history of the nation. Indonesia's national motto, "Bhinneka Tunggal Ika" ("Unity in Diversity" literally, "many, yet one"), articulates the diversity that shapes the country. History The Nusantaran archipelago has been an important region for trade since at least the 7th century, when Srivijaya traded with China and India, and it is still continued until now. Local rulers gradually absorbed foreign cultural, religious and political models from the early centuries CE, and Hindu and Buddhist kingdoms flourished. Formation and Kingdom of Majapahit After the fall of Singhasari, Raden Wijaya established the new kingdom, Majapahit after the victory over the Mongols when they tried to invade Java. The kingdom reached its golden age in 13rd Century under the rule of Patih (Prime Minister) Gajah Mada. Majapahit absorbed Borneo, Sumatra, Sulawesi, Bali, Lesser Sunda Islands, New Guinea, and even part of Malay Peninsula. After the death of Gajah Mada and Hayam Wuruk, Majapahit entered a period of decline, after the Malaya invaded Sumatra and Borneo. In 15th century, Majapahit decided to change the name of nation, then becomes Nusantara. The kingdom recognized Islam as their religion, so the rebellion was stopped. Beginning era of Nusantara and Colonization Nusantaran history has been influenced by foreign powers drawn to its natural resources. Muslim traders and Sufi scholars brought the Islam via Malacca, while European powers brought Christianity and fought one another to monopolise trade in the Nusantaran archipelago, especially Spice Islands of Maluku during the Age of Discovery. The Dutch merchants were coming and established a trade company in Ambon, Wikipedia:Dutch East India Company (VOC - from Dutch: Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie). The government of Nusantara realized it, and warned the Dutch to not exploit more. The government also started to form unitary state, to avoid the colonization, because government knew the Dutch would colonize their territory. The VOC was finally dissolved following the bankruptcy in 17th Century. Since this, the Dutch government was trying to colonized Nusantara, but it was failed and the Dutch moved to the Pacific Ocean. After that, Nusantara became the center of trade, especially because of its strategic nation, and near from one of Asian power, Malaya. The Nusantarans also started to establish a trade deal with the Europeans. Early modern history In the World War I, Nusantara supported the Asian Powers by diplomatic and logistic support, although they claimed to be neutral. Nusantara was not giving much contributions. In the next war, Nusantara was neutral, not supported any sides. Relations with the Europeans were improved. In 1883, economy of Nusantara had crashed, after the erruption of Krakatoa. The tsunami made one of the center trade port in Nusantara, Merak was destroyed. After the erruption, Nusantara needed 7 years to rebuild theirselves, and it was the one of reasons Nusantara declared neutrality in the Second World War. Economy of Nusantara stabilized in 1890s. They still developed theirselves with supports from another countries. Human rights, education, and health was developed. Category:Nations Category:Asia Category:ETO Category:UN Category:GTO